Arceus
"Greetings my children." '~ Arceus'' '''Arceus is considered as the god of all plush, especially in the Pokemon universe. He can be seen minding his own business, watching the order and chaos ensue on the very multiverse he watches over. It's also noted that he and Mew are related, considering Mew was one of the first creations Arceus has ever done. Whenever something goes wrong or if anyone upsets him, he either tries to kill them, or make them handwash his underpants, even if Arceus doesn't wear any clothes. Appearance Arceus resembles an equine with a gray, vertically-striated underside. He has four pointed feet with gold edges as his hooves, even having his long mane, which stands out. He also has his wheel attached to his back which is golden with four green jewels on it. His eyes are green with red irises and black pupils. Personality Arceus is seen as grumpy or calm in many situations, but if there is anything that ruins the logic in this world, in this case the censored button, or if anyone insults him, he will show his targets no mercy as he will take matters into his own... feet. He also has an understanding side as well, though not as much as he admits to show it. Family and Relationships Giratina: Arceus loathes Giratina, his first son. This is mainly due to how Giratina appears similar to a devil, and due to creating Delirium and other negative embodiments. Even when Giratina means no harm, Arceus shows no mercy and all of his rage towards his oldest son. Arceus is the reason why Giratina acts timid and fearful. Palkia: Being the second child, Arceus shows some form of respect due to being the oldest female in the family. Being the goddess of Space, Palkia is given her own amount of freedom and respect compared to the other members of the family. Often, Arceus treats Palkia normally, though will yell if both her and her brother Dialga are fighting. Dialga: '''Arceus treats Dialga similarly to Palkia, though he will yell at both of them if they are fighting. '''Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf: These three are related to Arceus, all born within similar time frames within each other. Arceus views them as regular children, and does not prefer one over another. Mew: Mew is the youngest child of Arceus, and his most favored child. Usually, Arceus will allow Mew to get away with anything he wants, simply because Mew is the 'prodigy '''of the family. Episode Appearances * Super Plush Mario: The Censored Episode (debut) * Super Plush Mario: Christmas in July? * Super Plush Mario: The Many Booms of Bowser Jr. * LuigiFan00001's Twelve Days of Christmas 2015 * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 9: The Haunt's Channels * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 27: Friend or Fight Quotes ''"What is it, you lowly life form?" "Now for your punishment: HANDWASH ALL MY UNDERPANTS!!" "POINTY FEET ATTACK!" "Where is your master now?" "You there, who is the best?" '''Eden: "You are sir." '"Still a suck-up."'' Trivia * Although Arceus is neutral, he is speculated to be an antagonist, especially towards Giratina, his oldest son. * Arceus is the '''true final boss '''regarding any event. * In the Pokemon games, Arceus is seen as gender-neutral. In the series, Arceus is referred to as male. * Although Dialga, Palkia and Giratina have specified owners, Arceus's owner is never specified. Category:Neutral Category:Mysterious Characters Category:God-Like Category:Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Final Bosses Category:I am God. Category:All-Powerful Category:Characters who Destroy the 4th Wall Category:Ancient Creatures Category:Super Smash Bros Plush